


Bergen

by lauraloves, VidarsVixens



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Bergen, Blue Balls, F/M, Outdoor Sex, Sexual Tension, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauraloves/pseuds/lauraloves, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VidarsVixens/pseuds/VidarsVixens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a love story inspired by special places in Bergen. The fact that Vegard Ylvisåker would be perfect in this role is mere typecasting (and masturbatory fantasy).<br/>Story by Elaine Weber and LauraLoves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bergen

Access to the roof terrace involved climbing up a precarious spiral staircase, weathered and rusted from years of neglect. Yet I had a feeling I would find her up there. She loved being up high, with only the sky above her. As I stepped onto the staircase it creaked and groaned under my weight, but I pressed on as quietly as possible. Finally I reached the top, and peeked over a crumbling stone wall. That was when I saw her. She lay supine on the floor, illuminated by the rays of the morning sun. Her shorts were discarded by her side, and I watched as her slender fingers slid underneath the delicate fabric of her white panties. I held my breath as I felt my cock stir. Did she know I was watching her? Somehow I knew this wasn't a show and that I was trespassing on something meant for her and her alone. Yet she looked so exquisite, so uninhibited, so fucking delicious that I couldn't bear to look away. So I stood transfixed, afraid to move or even breathe for fear of disturbing her, breaking the spell.

Her movements slow at first, increased in speed, and I watched as she squirmed and arched her back. I willed for her to slide off those panties, but to my frustration she kept them on as she worked away between her milky white thighs. I could only imagine what she was doing to herself that was causing her cheeks to flush that way. I watched her chest rise and fall, staring at her nipples as they stiffened under her silky white camisole; anything to take my mind off the thought of her painted fingernail circling her clit and sliding into her sex. The thought of her getting wet was finally too much to bear, and I unbuttoned my pants and slid my hand onto my cock, which was now full mast and begging for release.

More, even than release, I just wanted to taste her. My thirst was so strong that my tongue felt parched for want of her sweet wet pussy. She bit her lip to suppress a soft moan, and I could tell she was getting close. All too soon she shuddered and a sharp intake of breath let me know that she had reached her climax. I wanted so badly to be the one to bring her to the brink, send her cascading over the edge and lap up those sweet juices, my heart hammered in my chest as I touched myself, tottering at the brink of climax at what I had witnessed.

Her eyes opened and she sat up abruptly. She reached for the pocket of her shorts, pulling out her phone. She cursed aloud and scrambled to get dressed. I stopped masturbating, cursing myself for not turning away when I had the chance. Now it was too late, and she clearly had somewhere to be. In fact, I knew exactly where she needed to be. She was rushing to meet me.

I could already tell it was going to be an unseasonably hot day as I made my hasty retreat. I needed time to compose myself, so I took a longer route than necessary on my way to meet her. I looked around for distractions, anything to expel the rooftop memories from the forefront of my mind. I stared downwards at the cobbles on the street, and feigned interest in signs in the shop windows. I stalled for so long that when I reached the lake she was already there, gaze fixed upon the shimmering waters. She had changed her clothes, and was now wearing a crisp cotton summer dress. I wondered if she had changed out of those panties, and felt the stirring once again when she turned and saw me.

I instinctively moved to cover the bulge in my pants, but managed to stop myself in time. I knew a mere brush of my hands on the fabric would give me away, so I kept them firmly in my jacket pockets as I walked towards her. She smiled and kissed my cheek, and I inhaled the scent of her. The feeling of her soft cheek against mine set me alight, and I pushed the damp curls from my forehead and took her hand.

She led me down winding steps, through narrow streets of wooden slatted houses. We found a wishing well and watched our shiny coins break the surface, smiling to each other, neither one willing to disclose our wish. In truth I was so consumed in my lust, there was only one thing I could wish for. I felt like hot coals in a fire, my body crackled and glowed at any slight provocation. Every movement, every smile, every seemingly innocuous action was like kindling to the flame. She couldn't have been sexier if she tried. She didn't have to try to be sexy, she just was.

......................................................................................................................................................

The heat had abated and the sun was lower in the sky as we headed away from the centre and strayed along the top of the craggy water's edge. The view of the water and hilly regions across the way was always one of my favorites, and we have walked here together before. It is usually our custom to go down and dunk our feet in the gently lapping waves and watch the ferries come in. As we walked arm in arm I could feel her heat in pleasant contrast to the soft sea breeze. She was telling me naughty bits from Shakespeare "Do you think I meant country matters?” Her mouth forming the words, the torqueing skid that she put on them, the lift of her eyebrow for some reason brought me back to the rooftop that morning, her hand inside her panties, her sharp intake of breath.

We giggled, but her sudden proximity was so deliciously tortuous, I couldn't not kiss her. Her lips were simultaneously sweet and salty, and memories of our day in the sun-drenched city flooded my mind. We had shucked oysters at the market, and I recalled the wicked smile as she held the oyster aloft, and how it slid down her throat. We had basked like lizards on smooth rocks, and I fed her strawberries as she rested her head on my lap. Her fair hair had framed her exquisite features like a halo of spun gold, and the juice from the sweet fruit made her lips so moist and inviting. I was already straining against my pants again when she broke away from the kiss. She gave a slight almost imperceptible nod, gesturing downwards to the water below. My pulse quickened in anticipation as we starting walking with arms around each other, down the metal grating to the secluded little walkway and tiny cove under the cliff behind the akvariet. Earlier there had been families playing by the side of the cold water's edge, but I was relieved to find it empty.

At the base of the craggy cliff lay a small grassy rise where we could not be seen from above. Anyone coming down the metal path would be heard. I realised with a thrill that we were finally alone. Just gentle lapping water and my beautiful love, who was already urgently sliding fingers into the waist of my pants to get the top button open. The grassy ground was pebbly and wet so I took off my leather jacket and lay it on the ground intending to lay my lover on it...but that would put her head on the ground. Wet mossy rocks and seaweed would get in her hair, and she'd be uncomfortably muddy. While my mind re-engineered the situation my girlfriend sat me onto my jacket, and climbed on top of me, cleverly kneeling on my jacket sleeves for extra padding.

My hard prick caught the cold air for only a moment before her hot mouth was around it, and I no longer paid attention to the jacket or the ground or anything but sweet wet licking and cool night salt sea air alternating on my member. Sensation flooded me from the root up in Jacobs Ladder currents. I imagined that all the people in the houses across the water were watching us, all the windows in the ferries with peeking eyes. I heard myself starting to get loud, even my suppressed grunts and moaning being swept across the water in marine gusts.

My mouth wanted her in it so suddenly and violently that I have lifted her warm bottom up off my thighs and gotten my shoulders onto my jacket lining with one big buck of my hips, her panties positioned perfectly above my face ready to be grabbed by my teeth. Heels dug into the soft cool earth I have arched myself off the ground, a positive parabola terminated at the back of my head being pressed into the hill pinned between her thighs. My thumb was holding the crotch of her panties off to one side as I hungrily devoured her, biting and sucking, nothing between my hard cock and the night sky.

The squelching sound of the waves on the rocky shore, and suck of water under the walkway blended with the noises echoing in the chamber of her soft warm thighs on either side of my head. And there was a lower note, a grinding bass note that I could not place right away. It started out soft like a wildcat growl, but with cadence, and repetition. It was the bassoprofundo litany of my lover rocking above me, lust making her voice demonically heavy, too heavy for her to bear. She was telling me, chanting to me, to put my cock in her, to fill her up. There was not a single note of begging nor demand; an enchantment, a dirge. Get your Cock in me. Fill me up. Get your Cock in Me, now! And slowly, without making her move a single muscle that would disturb her electrified state, I slid myself between her legs. Get. Your Cock. In. Me. Fill. Me. The Fuck. UP!

There was no friction, no disillusion, but perfect union. I existed solely inside her and she a shining light within my being I was of her and owned by her and she my everything my only home. Atomic fusion. Everything exploded and cooled and fell around us as sparks that were stars and settled into the twinkling lights reflected in each fractal edge of each wave.

Everything was her twilight eyes.

My hands unclenched and found that they had been gripping her breasts in an effort to mash as much of us together as possible. It was hard to catch my breath, I think because I was crying a little. Earthquakes rumble through her little body and I squeezed her to me. I wanted to stay inside her, but the position popped me out. She deftly repositioned her panties, which we had neglected to take off. She seemed to want to leave in a hurry, but not be out of contact with my body. I figured it was just the cold. Back up on top of the hill she ducked behind some bushes to pee, and I felt the loss of her touch keenly. When she came back out we reconnected and she smiled up at me. And just then I knew. I had put a baby in her.


End file.
